


All That Jazz

by Scarletpath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing, Historical, M/M, They do the Charleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletpath/pseuds/Scarletpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz was banned throughout Germany during WW2. With Jazz being one of Ludwig's favourite music, he has to find a way to get his music fix. Luckily he knows a place he could go to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do this story for a while. I remember reading something about the ban of Jazz music in Germany around the 1930’s. Nazis being Nazis. :/ Anyways, I always thought that Ludwig would love Jazz and would’ve of felt depressed because there was no way he could listen to it. So I added the Ban of Jazz music with the Molotov-Ribbentrop Pact. It all added up so nicely after reading about the history of Jazz in Russia and how the Russian’s favourite dance moves were the Charleston and the Foxtrot. So of course I had to come up with a story about this. :D

It had been a few years since the ban of one of his favourite types of music. He missed the beat, wail of the brass instruments, the rhythm that made you want to get up and dance. Jazz. He couldn’t help it. Ever since that music graced his ears, he couldn’t get enough of it. Though, it was ironic. Him, the personification of Germany, loving the music that his crazy leader wanted out from his borders. It was insane and suffocating how determined the Nazi were to rid themselves of the music. Cutting it off from the radios, capturing those who played, denying bands the access into the country, and getting rid of the dance halls that played it in secret. He couldn’t count the times when he found himself, tapping his finger against a hard surface to the beat of a song he thought he had forgotten about. But he had a plan. A plan to indulge his selfish desire to listen to that wonderful music again. If he couldn’t listen to it in his own country, then he would have to go somewhere else.

Ludwig tensed up a bit when a cold wind blew past him. He pulled the collar of his long jacket up, protecting his neck from the winter air. He was walking down the streets of Moscow. Yes, he was in Russia. After the signing of the Non Aggression Pact, he knew it would be his best chance to experience the music he missed so much. He had heard that Jazz was also getting quite popular in Russia. Already there were Russians making their fame in this field of singers, dancers and musicians. Not wanting to be caught by his own people; there were spies you know, he dressed in a more formal attire rather than his military fatigues. A white dress shirt, a neck tie, suspenders and a dark pair of pin striped pants. Not to mention the thick jacket we was wearing at the moment. Walking further down the snowy street, he heard laughter and cheerful chatter. Listening closely he heard it. Music. His normally stern expression melted in to an expression of relief and excitement. Oh, he had missed this.

Stepping inside the dance club, he was bombarded by loud music, chatter, the smell of cigarettes and the sight of dancing people all dressed in an array of fashion. A large band was playing on the stage with the mix of clarinets, trumpets, saxophones, trombones, piano, and so much more. People were dancing around the stage, while tables were set up around the dance floor. Alcohol and smokes were sold here. To the side was a bar. Numerous liquors of different size, tastes and colour filled the shelves behind it. This scene, it was something out of a movie. He couldn’t be happier. Walking over to an empty table, he sat down and watched the people dance as he listened to the music. So into the music he was, that he didn’t even notice a large figure walk up to him.

A hand firmly pressed down onto Ludwig’s shoulder, causing the man to almost jump in his seat. Quickly turning his head, he nearly gaped as he looked up at the smiling figure beside him.

“Ah~ It is so interesting to find Ludwig in such a place.” It was Ivan of all people. In a way he knew he shouldn’t be surprised. He was in Russia, but why was Ivan here in all places? Ivan’s hand stayed on Ludwig’s shoulder for a moment longer before giving it a squeeze. Without asking , he took the seat in front of the other and leaned his elbows on the table, propping his head up with his hands that were folded together.

Ludwig cleared his throat as he tried to collect his calm. Feeling a little on the spot for being found in this place. “You like Jazz?” Was all he could say, hoping that a simple conversation would help make things seem less awkward. Ivan just kept the smile on his face. Not an intimidating one, just a happy, almost childish smile. He then nodded his head.

“Yes I do. But it’s strange.” Ivan then added. Ludwig then raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Strange?”

Ivan then giggled out.

“Da. You’re not supposed to listen to Jazz. You’re very naughty Luddy~” Ivan then started to laugh when he saw Ludwig started to sputter, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

“T-That is none of your business!” Ludwig said, trying hard to regain his calm. Ivan then blinked, turning his head to one side.

“Oh~ Well, would it be my business if I asked you to dance?” The look on the Russian’s face was sincere, his smile turning into a more gentle one. Ludwig stared flatly at the other, probably thinking that the other was crazy.

“You must be joking.” He muttered.

“Oh, no I am not. I would like it very much if I had a dance partner.” Ivan got up from the table and took Ludwig by the arm. He wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“W-what? No. Let go of me!” Ludwig said as he was forced up to his feet. He was feeling more embarrassed than he was angry. “We’re men Ivan.” Ivan just smiled and pulled the other close, wrapping one arm around the other’s middle and held Ludwig’s hand with his other.

“Everyone dances with everyone. I see no problem.” He mused, motioning with his head towards the mix of dancers. It was true. Everyone was having a good time dancing that it didn’t matter who danced with whom. Ludwig then just grumbled, knowing that his one argument became completely invalid, muttering something under his breath. Not hearing what Ludwig said, Ivan blinked in curiosity.

“Hmm, what was that?” He asked, holding the other close in preparation to dance. Ludwig’s face then slowly started to burn with a blush, casting his gaze down.

“I said… I.. I don’t know how to dance.” Ludwig then tried to scowl with his expression that was already twisted with embarrassment.

“Oh! Well, you are in luck, comrade. Russians are good dancers, and I am a good teacher.” Ivan then added a wink before forcing the other to get into a straighter position.

“We will do the flat Charleston. It’s one of my favourites.” Ludwig could only groan out as he was forced into a dance lesson.

“First, we match our steps. Like this, da?” Ivan then slowly took the lead, pushing the other back a couple of steps and back forward another two. Their feet moved easily at the simple pace.

“Good, good. Then we bend our knees.” Ivan then crouched slightly, finding that Ludwig was a little too tense to follow the instructions. Moving the hand that was placed on Ludwig’s hip, he quickly slapped the other’s backside, laughing out as Ludwig yelped.

“You need to loosen up~” Ivan singed, ignoring the glare Ludwig gave him. Not wanting to get slapped again, Ludwig bent his knees like Ivan’s. Once he did that, Ivan repeated the same simple steps, getting the other to get use to the movement.

“Ah, much better. Now it gets trickier~ We now must twist our feet in and out with our steps.” He said, showing the other how to in their standing position. Ivan bent his knees as he stepped forward, his feet twisting against the floor with each step. Ludwig had to look down as they moved, trying to copy what he saw with his own feet. After a couple of tries, it seemed that Ludwig was getting the hang of it.

“You’re a good student, Ludwig. Now we do the same, but we step sideways.” Ivan was really having a fun time teaching Ludwig how to dance. It was nice to see the other slowly warming up to the idea of dancing with him. He was sure that at the end of their short lesson, that the both of them would have an enjoyable night. Leading Ludwig, he moved them to the side, doing the same kind of steps at a slow pace. Ludwig seemed to quickly understand the steps, which was good because their lesson was practically at the end.

“That is all you need to know. All we have left to do this dance is to… how do you say? Jazz it up?” Ivan then started to move his feet at a faster pace, making Ludwig follow in step. At first Ludwig stumbled slightly, but with Ivan holding him up, it was easy to stay on his feet. Before he knew it Ludwig found himself dancing along with Ivan. Their feet moving together, twisting and kicking out as they danced around on the wooden floor. Ludwig could feel his heart thumping in his chest. The music in the background, the warm feeling to the atmosphere, the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he never felt so alive. He didn’t know how, but a laugh escaped his mouth, and he didn’t care. He felt happy and so excited. Ludwig couldn’t even remember the last time he felt this way. Looking up, he could see that Ivan was enjoying himself too, his grin seemed to match his own. This would be a night that he would never forget.


End file.
